


You've Done This Before

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah wows Hayley with her prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Done This Before

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #20 'Queening.'

Rebekah laid flat on her back in bed. “Don’t be shy” she told Hayley. “You won’t break me.”

Slowly, Hayley climbed up onto the bed and straddled either side of Rebekah’s head. “I take it you’ve done this before” she said.

“Oh, only a few times” said Rebekah. “In both our places.”

The blonde reached up and stuck two fingers inside Hayley, pleased to discover the hybrid was already wet. She began to lick at Hayley’s clit.

Within minutes, Hayley’s legs began to turn to jelly from the pleasure she was feeling. When she came it was over Rebekah’s face.


End file.
